


A present for Gene

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	A present for Gene




End file.
